teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumplin
Dumplin is a Majin Time Patroller created by TeamFourStar in their playthrough of Dragonball Xenoverse. Personality Dumplin is very lax about his duties as a time patroller, often making fun of his "Boss" Trunks when he's explaining mission details. Dumplin is a very odd anti-hero. While he will usually side with the side of the Z-Fighters, he will do it for his own reasons, such as to gain more power to later on kill the Z-Fighters. Dumplin fears no man, woman, or something in between, and won't hesitate to Dump them. Dumplin's true colors show when he faces Demigra in Toki Toki city, willingly absorbing dark energy from Demigra in order to receive a massive power boost. He then proclaimed himself as Demon God Dumplin. Quotes: "Welcome back to The Adventures of Dumplin!" '- At the start of almost every episode.'' "I'M GONNA DUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'' '''- When fighting an enemy.'' "''You wanna hug?"'' ''-'' When stopping Krillin from finishing Vegeta off. "Hey! How ya doin?! The Name's Dumplin!!!" '- First meeting with Trunks.'' "Motherfucker what is that!?" '-''' '''Dumplin when he first sees Shenron.'' "Give me my body back! I need that for Dumplin stuff!" '-Dumplin to Ginyu after switching bodies.' "Hey, you don't know my world, this is actually preeeeeeetty similar."'' - When Trunks informs him of his location.'' "You don't know the world of Dumplin!"'' '- Dumplin exclamation to Trunks.' ''"RHEEEEEEEEEEEH" '- Dumplin mad.'' "RHEEEEEEEEEEEH" '- Dumplin happy.'' "''RHEEEEH...So you're single now?"'' ''-'' Dumplin hitting on Towa after destroying Mira. "''LAST BLAAAAAST!"'' ''-'' ''Dumplin Firing his ultimate attack.'' "''How Goes?"'' ''-'' Meeting Bardock. "''DADDY!"'' ''-'' Randomly whilst fighting. "''Get in the Fuck Box!"'' ''-'' When putting an enemy in a combo or Last Blast (Final Flash). "''Hey kid! I just got laid!"'' ''-'' Attempting Kid Trunks' Parallel Quest after doing coitus with a female pink majin time patroller named "Majin Lala." "''It's in your face, you know what to do!" '- Dumplin doing the Dumplin Strut with a female light-blue majin time patroller named "LAYLA."' ''"''YAK YAK YAK!" '- Dumplin's laugh after grabbing and throwing someone.' '"Get Dumped" - ''When fighting.'' "''You have created me, I love you. Get in the Fuck Box, DADDIES" '''- Dumplin speaking to Team Four Star, his creators.'' Power In the beginning of the game, Dumplin was shown to need Goku and Piccolo's help to fight Raditz. Later on, it was revealed he could take down powerful foes, such as Beerus and Demigra. Dumplin is speculated to kill all the Z-Fighters in the near future. This is also why he helps them, so he can gauge their skills and gain power to kill them all as the rightful Demon God Dumplin. Dumplin has the interesting ability to absorb himself and become Super Dumplin. While his power in this form is not yet known, it is hinted that Dumplin in this form is the strongest character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Dumplin loves to show off his power and is enraged when ANYBODY tries to show him up. This is evident when Goku stole his victory over Super Android 17, resulting in Dumplin promising to destroy him in the near future. While Dumplin is undoubtedly powerful, he isn't invincible. After attempting to fight every Z-fighter, he was eventually worn down, and defeated by Gohan. He has since swore revenge. Speculation places Dumplin's max power in the trillions, but any attempt to measure it has broken the devices used. Later stated by word of god (Lanipator) that because he is a demon god and uses magic instead of ki, he has no power level that can be scanned. Family Though Dumplin himself is speculated to have millions of illegitimate offspring, siblings, etc, there are only a key few he identifies as family. Mr Popo: Mr Popo is Dumplin's future self. Towa: Dumplin's/Popo's top bitch and girlfriend/lover, possibly related to Jynx. Spudz: Spudz is Mr. Popos son conceived on the Dragon Balls. He singlehandedly defeated Ultimate Shenron and brought peace to the world. It can be assumed that Spudz and Dumplin/Popo have a good father/son relationship. Techniques Dumplin has acquired many techniques from several strong warriors and re-purposed them, but has also made a few himself: # Dumplin's Last Blast (Dumplin's most powerful attack, Derived from Vegeta's Final Flash, but is twice as powerful.) # The Apocalypse has Come!!! (Learned from Hercule's "The savior has come") # Geometry (Learned from Tien, can be used as "Advanced Geometry".) # Pizza Time! (Krillins Destructo disc technique, but sharper, and delicious.) # Try Hard Attack! (A mocking of Vegetas Big bang attack.) # Galick Gun! (Learned from Vegeta, rarely used by Dumplin in favor of his more powerful techniques.) # Crusher volcano (Dumplin showed that he has this move, but it gets replaced by "Advanced Geometry" and was never shown since). # Get in the Fuck Box! (Dumplin's own move, pummels the opponent into a comatose state and sends them to the Fuck Box.) # Super Dumplin (Dumplin's strongest form, gained after absorbing himself and activating his demon god powers.) Trivia *Dumplin seems to have a fierce hatred of Freeza's minion Raspberry, possibly due to the trouble he gave Dumplin while he was in Ginyu's body trying to save Gohan and Krillin. *It has been confirmed that Dumplin has killed the current timeline Raspberrys entire family, going so far as to murder his father and grandfather close to the same time. *Dumplin's signature laugh "YAK YAK YAK!" was inspired by the manga/anime One Piece. *Dumplin may be an ancestor/creator of the powerful and omnivalent being known to many as "Mr. Popo" **Confirmed by the word of god (Lanipator) that Dumplin is in fact a young "Mr. Popo". ***This is further supported by Dumplin's claim of being the embryonic ooze at the beginning of the universe. ****As well as being 78 trillion years old, or even 'before times started', and of course, Dumplin was the Cosmic Force of Creation. *Dumplin has absorbed everything in the Dragon Ball universe he inhabited before Trunks summoned him. *Dumplin is Omnisexual, he has been known to transform into various things and perform coitus with an object, such as Dumplin turning into a key and preforming coitus with a door. **In Japan, Dumplin has been confirmed to be Alpha-and-Omega-sexual. *He seems to be into Towa, he immediately hits on her after destroying Mira and when she was playing around with her staff, his jaw dropped far. **After Towa helps Dumplin by overpowering Great Apes Nappa, Vegeta, and Bardock, Dumplin now calls Towa his "top bitch". *The only thing that can scare him is the Supreme Kai of Time's cooking. *Dumplin's 'Fuck Box' is the nickname of the pocket dimension inside one of his many hearts (probably the left side of his chest) that alternate dimension fighters (parallel quest enemies) go to after they are killed by Dumplin, increasing his power. **The 'Fuck Box Combo' is the nickname of Dumplin's combo that the uses to send his enemies directly to the Fuck Box. *it is rumored that Dumplin has a one way portal to hell in his butt. *According to Lanipator, Dumplin uses Mana (magic) instead of Ki to power his techniques. *Dumplin seems to have a strong dislike for Broly showing no hesitance in killing him and even calling him "The Bitch of all Saiyans" despite once calling him "Broly Senpai" and trying to learn his moves. *Despite Dumplin's very short stature, the Supreme Kai of Time is still noticeably shorter than him. **Interestingly, if Dumplin did not have his pompadour he would be a slightly shorter than Krillin. *Apparently, Dumplin is friends with Majin Buu. **Majin Buu is also the only being that knows that Dumplin has absorbed everything. *Most of the cast of Team Four Star get a boner from watching Dumplin fight. *It is rumored that Dumplin has some kind of religious following. **His followers might be a Dumplin from each and every dimension. ***This implies that these Dumplins are other players' own versions of the real Dumplin. *If you don't press any buttons Dumplin wins for you. *Whatever Dumplin eats; he doesn't actually gain any weight, it just becomes part of him, Dumplin works in mysterious ways. *Dumplin seems to have an odd relationship with his "Daddies." Category:Mr popo Category:Immortal beings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters